List of programs aired by DZMM
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired of DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 and DZMM TeleRadyo. For the currently programs see, list of programs broadcast by DZMM. Previously aired programs This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. * A.M.Y.- About Me and You (2006–2010) * Abogado de Kampanilya (1992–2004) * Aksyon Ngayon (1991–2016) * All Aboard, Pinoy Abroad (2008–2011) * Ang mga Payo ni Compañero (1986–2000) * Anggulo ng mga Report (1999–2000) * Awit Tawanan (1997–2001) * Bago 'Yan Ah (1997–2013) * Bal Domingo Files (1993–2001) * Balitalakay (1986-1997) * Bandila sa DZMM (2006–2011; 2017–2019) * Bantay Kalikasan (2000-2001) * Barangay Showdown (2004-2006) * Batas (2000-2004) * Bravo Express (1989-1999) * Buhay at Kalusugan (2003–2005) * Buhay, Buhay, atbp. (1990–2005) * The Buzz sa DZMM (2004–2008) * Calvento Files sa DZMM (1995–2000) * Careful, Careful sa DZMM (1996-2000) * Compañero y Compañera (1999–2003) * Cristy Per Minute (Radio edition, 2003–2005) * Dear Ate Gel (1999–2003) * Dear Kuya Cesar (1999–2004) * Dear Tiya Dely (1999–2001) * Dr. Love: Always and Forever (2011–2017) * DZMM Balita (1986–2001) * DZMM Drama Theater (1986–2003) * DZMM Live (1991–2005) * Ely Morning (1986–1995) * Exodus (1993-2004) * Gabay Kalusugan (2004-2010) * Good Morning Pilipinas! (1986-1990) * Haybol Pinoy (1992–2004; 2018-2019) * Hoy, Gising! (1990-1995) * Ikaw at ang Batas (1993–2003) * Ikaw sa Likod ng mga Awit (2006–2007) * Innermind on Radio (1992–2013, now Kapangyarihan ng Isip on DWIZ) * Isyu Ngayon (2004–2006) * It's Showtime with Billy Balbastro (originally It's Showtime with Billy and Oskee, 1992–2008) * Jeep ni Erap (1999–2000) * Kamusta mga Bisaya (1996–2004) * Katapat: Mayor Fred Lim sa DZMM (2004-2010) * Kitang-Kita ang Kita (1996-2000) * Knowledge Power (1996–2006) * Konek Todo (2018-2019) * Kontrapelo (2004-2005) * Korina sa Umaga (2001-2004) * Kung May Relos, may Razon (1999–2003) * Lima at Oro: Tandem! (2010-2018) * Lovelines (2004-2007) * Logan Live (2001-2009) * Magandang Gabi, Bayan (1986–2005) * Magandang Gabi Dok (2008–2017) * Magandang Morning with Julius and Nina (2011–2015) * Magandang Morning with Julius and Tintin (2004–2011) * Maria Flordeluna (2007-2008) * Matinding Martin D (2001–2004) * Mel & Jay (Radio Edition, 1987–1995 and TV Simulcast, 1991–1996) * Midnight Patrol (1992-1997) * Mismo (2011–2017) * Mission X sa DZMM (2001-2004) * Modus (1999–2001) * Mr. Cariñoso (currently on DZBB, 1991–1999) * Ms M. Confidential (2004–2007) * Ms. M, Ms. O, Mismo (1999-2000) * Music and Memories (2007–2013) * Musika A.T.B.P (2001–2005) * NoliLinggo (1986) * OA with Onse and Alex (2012–2013) * Oh Yes, It's Neil Ocampo! (1993-1996) * P.A.K.S.A. (Pagtalakay at Kaisipan sa mga Isyung Panlipunan) (2004-2008) * Pag-Ibig, Buhay, Atbp. (1986-2001) * Palibhasa Sunday (1991-1993) * Pamilyang Pinoy (1994-1999) * Para Sa'yo, Bayan (2004–2010) * Pasada Sais Trenta Sabado (2001–2014) * Pinky at Ricky sa Opinyon (2006–2009) * Pinoy Saykologi (2000-2001) * Private Confessions (2004–2005) * Prrrt! Teka Muna (1994–2003) * Public Hearing (1993–2000) * Pulis, Pulis, Kung Umaksyon Mabilis (1993–2001) * Pulso ng Bayan (1989–2006) * Radyo OFW (2004–2005) * Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (2001-2019) * Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (2001-2017) * Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo (2011-2018) * Radyo Patrol Red Alert (1989-2005) * Radyo, Radyo (2004–2005) * Radyo Taliba (1987–1990) * Rated Korina (2012–2014) * Razon... Sa Likod ng mga Balita (1999–2000) * Relos Reports (1993-2001) * Rosary Hour (1989-2004) * S.A.B.A.D.O. (1992-2004) * Sa Kabukiran (1998-2019) (only the last hour of the show) * Sa Landas ni Hesus: Maglakbay, Magnilay (March 29-31, 2018) * Showbiz Extra (2005–2007) * Showbiz Mismo (2004–2011) * SikaPinoy (1986-2013) * Songhits: Tunog Pinoy (February 10, 2018-November 17, 2018) * Sports Talk (2004–2014) * Sunday Network News sa DZMM (1995–2000) * TALAKAN: Talakayan at Kantiyawan (2004-2008) * Talkback sa DZMM (2007-2009) * Tambalang Failon at Sanchez (1995–2001; 2004–2009) * Tambalang Failon at Webb (2009–2012) * Tanging Yaman (radio drama version) (2000-2001) * Teka Muna (2013-2018) * Todo Balita (2001-2010) * Trabaho Lang, Walang Personalan (1991-1999) * Trabaho Panalo! (2008-2014) * Tropang Makulit (1993–1999) * Tsismis 'To 'Day (1992–1998) * TV Patrol Sabado (2004-2010) * TV Patrol Linggo (2004-2010) * U-Talk 2.0 (2002–2007) * UAAP sa DZMM (2013–2014; radio broadcasts only, not available on TeleRadyo) * What It's All About Alfie (2004-2008) * Yesterday (2010-2018) (Saturday editions only) See also * List of programs broadcast by DZMM